


Efterfesten (en vikmir fanfic)

by alvaapenguin



Category: Melodifestivalen RPF
Genre: Detta är twitters fel, Hahahhahahahha, Jag är ledsen, M/M, Vikmir is real
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvaapenguin/pseuds/alvaapenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samir och Viktor är pp melodifestivalen 2016:s efterfest. Allt verkar bra men Samir har något att berätta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efterfesten (en vikmir fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Tillägnad Samir och Viktor. Vi ska leva livet utan sorg.

Melodifestivalen 2016 var slut men efterfesten hade precis börjat. Samir och Viktor stod vid baren, omgivna av människor. “Det här var fan de bästa veckorna i mitt liv!” utropade Samir.  
“Helt klart bror, jag älskar dig” svarade Viktor innan han svepte en shot.  
“jag älskar dig med” mumlade Samir, men blev överröstad av folkmassan.  
Han kände hur det högg till i bröstet men skrattade med ändå, Samir visste att Viktor aldrig skulle se på honom som mer än en vän. Det var efter melodifestivalen 2015 som Samir hade insett att han älskade Viktor, de hade utbytt en hastig kyss under efterfestens alcoholdimma. Samir hade tryck undan sina känslor så gott det gick under det senaste året, men när de framförde bada nakna hade han inte kunnat sluta tänka på Viktors nakna kropp.   
“Ska du inte dricka något?” frågade Viktor och avbröt Samirs inre monolog.  
“jo det är klart bror!” sa Samir och beställde en drink från baren.  
Han fick sin drink, en knallröd bloody mary, tog en stor klunk och tog beslutet att prata med Viktor om sina känslor.   
“Uh, viktor, kan vi inte gå till soffan? Det är något jag vill berätta” Sa Samir och tittade nervöst ner i golvet.  
Han kände en stark hand på sin axel, samma axel där han och Viktor hade kompistatueringar på. Han ryckte till.  
“Ja det är klar, varför är du så spänd? Är du sur för att vi kom sist?” sa handens ägare, Viktor.  
“N- nej det är inte det. Kom så går vi och sätter oss nu” samir tog Viktors stadiga hand och led honom till soffgruppen i den bortre delen av rummet.   
De satte sig bredvid varandra i soffan, men Viktor märkte att samir satte sig lite avlägset. Han flyttade in till honom.   
“Du verkar ledsen, vad har hänt?” Viktor började också bli oroad nu.  
Samir kände hur deras knän snuddade vid varandra. Han vände sin överkropp mot Viktor och tog tag i hans hand, “ja- ja-, ugh, jag klarar inte det här” Samir kollade in i Viktor vackra ögon och tog ett djupt andetag. “Jag älskar dig, Viktor”. De fortsatte att kolla in i varandras ögon i ett par sekunder innan Viktor plösligt pressade sina läppar mot samir.   
Samir släppte ut en mjuk suck när han kände hur Viktors fylliga läppar smekte hans egna. Deras händer strök varandras ryggar samtidigt som de fortsatte att utforska varandras munnar. Efter vad som kändes som en evighet så särade de på sig och deras kroppar som nyss hade verkat så sammansmälta blev åter två separata personer.   
Viktor sträcke sig mot Samirs öra och viskade “Jag älskar dig också” innan han kysste hans nacke passionerat. “Kom” sa Samir “den här efterfesten suger, vi går upp till hotellrummet istället”.  
Viktor kände hur en glöd hade väckts inom honom och de gick tillsammans mot deras hotellrum.  
I slutändan så blev det en lång natt ändå, trots att de inte var på efterfesten.


End file.
